


Honey Whiskey

by forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally



Series: boy friends [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Jeremy Heere, Bottom Michael Mell, F/F, Gentle Sex, Hate Sex, Jeremy is a stripper, M/M, Making Love, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of suicide attempt, Multi, Oral Sex, Partying, Past Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Stripper AU, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Switches, Top Jeremey Heere, Top Michael Mell, jenna has a daddy kink, jenna is daddy, michael has an ass kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally/pseuds/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally
Summary: I wrote this fic for motorcycle sex and ripped Michael MellFollow my twitter for updates on this story and all of my others as well!Plus it gives you guys a chance to interact with me, more personally!Twitter: @angstfather





	1. Boy friends

The lights were dimmed low, and atmospheric music hauntingly trailed with him through the house as he searched for something to make his mind hazy. He hadn’t been able to pick which party he wanted to go to tonight; Rebecca’s, Ben’s, Peter’s, Susan’s, or Rich’s.   
For old times sake, he had gone with Rich’s. But, it wasn’t as enjoyable as he might’ve previously thought. In highschool this might’ve been great, especially with all the attention he was getting from men and women alike. He wasn’t one for lustful eyes anymore. He rubbed unconsciously at the scar on his lower thigh.   
Rich’s house was nice, almost too nice to want to host a party of this extremity. He had to know by the end of the night everything would be destroyed. “Hey, Michael Mell, looking good.” But by the look on his face he was too drunk to actually care.   
“Hey thanks, man. Ten hours at the gym a week will do that to you.” Rich laughed heartily, his fingers reaching into his coat pocket.   
“Jake left me enough for a blunt before he went on business. Wanna smoke one for old times sake?” Rich thumbed over a poorly rolled blunt, and produced a lighter to accompany it.   
“Sure, dude. Light it up, and we can talk.”   
“Cool, cool.” And they sat together, like they were back in highschool and nothing mattered but stupid grades and getting into a good college. They talked about their lives, and how happy Rich and Jake had been after Michael had served as the best man in their wedding.   
“Have you talked to Jere recently?”   
“I’ve had no inclination to for almost ten years. It’s not like he’s on my speed dial like he used to be.” Michael paused, running a hand through his hair. “We haven’t talked since the night I told him I loved him and he left immediately to see Christine. I left town the next morning.”   
“We all thought you died to be completely honest with you.”   
“The old Michael Mell is dead.” He sighed deeply, taking another hit off of the blunt. It flaked in his hands. “He’s been dead since that night.”   
“Jere has been looking for you ever since.”   
“Doesn’t matter to me. He sealed his fate when he gave me that look.”   
“He loved you too, ya know.” Rich picked up his cup from the side of the couch and gave it a hearty swig. “Christine is a lesbian by the way. Or bisexual and more into girls. Who knows with her to be completely fucking honest with you.”   
“Let me guess, he only claimed he loved me after he figured that out.”   
“Nah, he popped a raging boner after we saw your first ad in that one porn magazine. That tattoo on your ass is amazing.”   
“Thanks, I got it with this Brazilian model.”   
“Was she hot.”   
“He was pretty good looking. We slept together once or twice. But not really my type.”   
“You just like scrawny white boys for husband material.”   
“You right.” They were silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the rush the little bit of kush gave them. The lights seemed just a bit brighter, his body just a bit lighter. He felt like he was invincible, if just for one night. Lucy, the friend he had brought was passed out on the couch next to them, strawberry blonde locks splayed out beautifully as she slept peacefully.   
“I invited Jere tonight.” Michael shot up, visibly startled.   
“I need to leave. Immediately.” Rich caught his arm, holding tightly to him.   
“No. Just stay he misses you.”   
“Well I don’t miss him.” Michael pushed out through clenched teeth.   
“Nice to finally see you too, Michael.” a quiet voice broke both him and Rich from deep thought. Michael tensed, and slammed his arm from Rich’s grip.   
“Beefcake! You wanna finish the blunt? Or are you too pussy?” The stonewall that was Michael Mell shot a look back at him.   
“Pass it.”   
“Fine, but you have to share with Jeremy Heere, here.” Rich let out a stupid chuckle. “Heere, here. I’m a fucking genius.”   
“You’re evil. I don’t want anymore. I have papers to grade in the morning.” Michael turned to leave again, but the pale boy caught his shoulder.   
“Michael.” A shiver went through him at the sound of Jeremy’s voice. “Stay please, let’s talk. I’ve missed you.”   
“You didn’t fucking miss me when I left. I kept my number on for a month, Heere. A month. You didn’t call once. So shut up and move out of my way, loser.”   
“Michael, fucking listen to me you absolute asshole.”   
“Now you know how it feels! Oh let me just bow down to the great Jeremy Heere, I’ll even suck your dick while I’m down there!” Everyone in the party turned to stare.   
“Is that Michael Mell the nude model?” one girl whispered under her breath.   
“I think so.” Whispered another.   
“I didn’t call because I was the reason you left!” The murmuring in the party stopped completely. Rich pulled out his phone to record, figuring they were either going to end up bloody or have a gay moment, or both and he wanted more than anything to rub it in their faces that he had it on video. “I loved you too! When you told me I didn’t know how to respond, I thought you were joking!” They stared at each other in disbelief for a few moments.   
“Fine. We can talk.”   
Jeremy glanced over at Rich, eyeing the camera with caution. “Not here. Can we go somewhere private?”   
“But you are Heere.” Rich snickered, keeping it in the same position he had.   
“Meet me in the bathroom. I need to get another drink.” Jeremy nodded gently. “I’ll bring you something too, you’re gonna need it.” 

 

\-------------

Michael met him in the bathroom five minutes later with two cups of honey whiskey and a xannax he’d gotten off of some girl he’d met at the drink station. He’d need it.   
Jeremy had tears in his eyes when he’d entered. Michael’s heart sank. The pale man wiped them away quite quickly once Michael approached. “It’s been awhile.”   
“You’re hotter than I remember.” Jeremy covered his mouth, wide eyed that such a thing had left his mouth. “Not that you weren’t hot before. Honestly you kept them thick thighs and I’m so glad.” Jeremy hung his head.   
“Just shut up.” Michael discarded the drinks in the sink and pushed Jeremy up against the wall, lips pressing roughly against his childhood friend’s. Jeremy closed his eyes, fingers melting into Michael’s quiffed hair.   
Bodies ground against each other in both passion and slight hatred. Michael’s mouth moved to Jeremy’s neck, kisses becoming lighter as he pulled away. “Did that help with your perverted fantasy?” Jeremy pressed a finger to his lips, shushing him.   
“No but this will.” Michael let out a gasp as Jeremy dropped to his knees, pulling Michael’s pants with him. His mouth ghosted over the half chub Michael was sporting, causing him to become more excited. Michael bit down on his index finger, light beads of blood threading through his teeth.   
Jeremy teased down his boxers, fingers brushing over his thighs as Michael threw his head back. “You’re not the one doing the bowing, now are you?” Jeremy teased, running a finger up his length. “Maybe I’ll suck your cock while I’m down here.” Michael let in a shaky gasp, fingers of his free hand tangling through Jeremy’s hair. He tugged on it gently causing Jeremy to let out a deep moan.   
“Oh? Are you now?”   
“Can I please?”   
“If you can suck it nice and prettily, I’ll reward you later.” That was enough incentive for Jeremy to wrap his plump lips around the head of Michael’s cock, and begin to bob his head at a steady rhythm. Michael threw his head back and let out a string of curses.   
Just as Michael reached his peak, and came down Jeremy’s tight, hot throat, he heard a familiar, feminine voice from the other side of the door.   
“Well, we all knew they’d be boyf riends eventually.”   
Christine Canigula~


	2. Didn't you know girls liked bad boys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoiler, they're probably gonna fuck on that motorcycle. It's my kink don't kink shame me unless ur into that.

When they heard Christine’s voice through the door, a shiver of absolute shock trailed through the both of them at an alarming rate. Jeremy sat on the bathroom floor, Michael’s cum staining the corners of his mouth. The other had to stifle a gasp as he flickered out his tongue and caught it all so gracefully before pulling it back into the hollowness of his plump lips. If Michael was back in highschool he would have came again, right there. 

“Christine?” he let out an exasperated gulp, slight fear tinging his voice. 

“Yes, Jeremy?” she sounded as if she were right in front of him, however she was realistically right in front of the door. “Also are you almost finished because I would like to pee.” 

“Yes.” he concluded glancing up at Michael. 

The walked out of the bathroom together, their walk of shame something to behold. However, the deep crimson and flushed expression in Jeremy’s cheeks made Michael sort of proud. He did that to the great Jeremy Heere. The boy he’d wanted since seventh grade. 

“Wow, Mell, you look pretty happy with yourself.” Rich’s words made his smirk grow even larger. He wrapped a toned arm around Jeremy’s shoulders and pulled him in the direction of the drying drink station. Yet stopped halfway there and turned back towards Rich. 

“Wouldn’t you be too if you got blown in the bathroom?” 

“Course, unfortunately Jake isn’t here.” Jeremy buried his face in his hands and trudged forward, shame pretty evident in his stance. 

Michael Mell was fucking ecstatic. He’d never imagined that once in his life he’d ever have Jeremy lusting after him, let alone him on his knees, sucking his cock like it was his lifeline. His flushed face, and the pressure of him pushing into Michael’s embrace made him a pinning teen all over again. 

“I think it’’s about time I head home. As I said, I have papers to grade in the morning.” Jeremy looked up quite alarmed as Michael detached himself from the shorter boy. He moved over to the couch where Lucy lay, and slid her legs under his arms, holding her to his back in pretense of a piggy-back ride. Her head lolled to rest gently against his shoulder. Michael brushed some hair from her face, stroking her cheek gently in attempt to gauge a reaction. Whether he hoped it from her, or Jeremy was beyond him. 

He bid the party farewell as he carried her towards the archway that led out of the house. Jeremy followed after him with a string of curses. 

“You’re just leaving? After what just happened you’re just going to leave?” Michael turned to face him, fake confusion evident on his features. 

“Aren’t you helping me take Lucy home?” Jeremy sucked in a breath, and the tense look on his face faded. “I need someone to put her in the truck as I load my motorcycle into the bed.” 

“Your what.” 

“My motorcycle, Jere. Keep up. Didn’t you know the ladies love a bad boy?” 

  
  


\------------------

 

Jeremy took hold on Lucy when they got to her dark blue pickup truck. The two of them almost collapsed together, and Michael stifled a laugh as he dumped her in the passenger side.  The brunette looked as if he had actually broken out into a sweat dealing with the simple tasked of being handed a size three barbie doll. Typical Jeremy. 

Except, what wasn’t typical Jeremy was his eyes trailing from her face to Michael’s arms, skipping over the swell of her breast. Maybe it was just courtesy of her unconscious state, but Michael couldn’t help but notice the flush of his cheeks darkening as Michael easily picked up the motorcycle and lifted it. 

It clanged into the bed of the truck, and with the gate slamming closed behind him, he was ready to head out. 

 

Lucy lived in a small cute cottage two hours away from Rich’s stylish home front. It was something out of a fairytale, and she sure had the prince to account for it. Michael met him at the door, carrying her bridal style, and slipping the keys on top of her unconscious form as he handed her over to her anxious husband. Michael reassured him nothing had happened and that she had been perfectly safe. Hunter glanced back to Lucy’s car where Jeremy was sitting quietly, eyes trained on the woods that surrounded their house. 

“Boyfriend?” 

“An old flame from high school. We’re catching up.” 

“Jeremy?” 

“Yeah.” Michael patted Hunter’s shoulder. “Make sure she gets plenty of rest and drinks water. She didn’t drink much, but she was definitely drunk when she passed out.” 

“She always has been a lightweight.” Hunter murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Come by for dinner this Sunday. We’re making Coq au Vin, and having some of the boys and their wives over for movie night after.” 

“Sounds good, I’ll bring the wine. Red or White?”

“White, Luce prefers it over Red.” 

“See you Sunday.” He waved Hunter off, and opened the door for Jeremy. Jeremy cocked an eyebrow and stepped out onto the muddy country trail. 

“Why am I getting out?” 

“Because this isn’t my car and I’d like to get home at some point tonight. Tomorrow- or today is Sunday and when I get up, I have to get some work done.” 

“Okay…” 

Michael took the motorcycle out of the back of the truck and stood with it in between his thighs for a few moments, glancing back at Jeremy expectantly. “Are you coming or am I leaving you in the woods, Jerebear.” Jeremy sucked in a shaky breath and took the helmet offered to him, swinging his thighs to rest behind Michael on the bike. The close contact gave him goosebumps. 

“You haven’t called me that since high school.” 

“You’re right. Won’t happen again.” Jeremy punched his shoulder as he revved it up. 

“That’s not what I meant.” he chuckled in response, glancing over his shoulder, features silhouetted under the darkened mask of his motorcycle helmet. Jeremy felt his heart start to race, fingers tangling in Michael’s leather jacket at the start of his hips. 

 

High school had been a dark time for Jeremy, and with Michael here, it almost made him feel like a kid again. 

Christine had been a simple fling. A brief love affair that ended in them both deciding that it was best to pursue their true heart’s intent. That just happened to be Michael for Jeremy. 

  
  


**_They stood in Michael’s basement, Jeremy’s lips moments away from Michael’s as he inhaled the smoke Michael was producing. Shotgunning had been one of the most intimate things they involved themselves with, the closeness gave Jeremy a sense of comfort as well as unease as his heart raced in his chest. Michael’s hands, plush and soft cupped the bowl as he inhaled once more, and that was the first time Jeremy felt jealous of an inanimate object. He wanted them cupping his cheeks, Michael pressing gentle kisses to his lips, plump cheeks rosy in color as they made love on Michael’s bed._ **

**_But that’d never happen, and wishful thinking wasn’t exactly enough. Jeremy was absolutely miserable._ **

**_Out of pure bravery, he rested his hands on Michael’s plump thighs, gauging a slightly startled reaction from him. Michael glanced between his deep oceanic eyes, and pink seashell lips before gaining traction as they both collapsed towards one another in a sloppy kiss. Michael pushed the smoke into his mouth, teeth catching Jeremy’s bottom lip._ **

**_“I love you, Jerebear.” he cooed, almost jokingly. That was the moment that set Jeremy off, his face contorted into absolute despair, and disgust. He moved away from the boy he loved, defensive in his actions as he dashed from the room, Michael’s calls echoing after him._ **

  
  


At the surfacing of the memory, Jeremy dug his nails into Michael’s abs, pressing his face into the crook of Michael’s neck as they rode down the city streets. “Something wrong, Jerebear?” 

“No.” Jeremy concluded with a sigh. “Just the alcohol I guess.” 

  
  



	3. Angst and shit ya know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is a ugly crier probably, but Jere probably also thinks it's hot.

Michael stepped off the motorcycle first, more conscious of his actions than the half awake Jeremy that had been sloppily clinging to his back an hour into the ride. Why did Michael have to live so far away? Jeremy definitely was not getting to work today unless Michael had some kind of hidden car behind the apartment building he lived in. Which he highly doubted. 

Jeremy sucked in a deep breath, wobbly stepping off the motorcycle. His companion just let out a breathy chuckle as he began to complain. “That was like three hours, what the fuck Michael. We’re like 6 hours away from my apartment, and I have to work in 2 hours.” He glanced towards the light over the horizon. “It’s literally six a.m.” 

“Call off work sick, and then you can ride my dick if you want. Or you can watch t.v. while I get some work done.” Michael waved him towards the apartment complex. “Come on, I’m gonna either fuck you or sleep for a couple hours.” 

“Don’t be so loud about it!” Jeremy exclaimed, throwing the helmet on the back and shaking his hair out. His crotch hurt from sitting on the seat for too long, and he definitely wasn’t having sex for the next couple of hours until it made up for how long he had to sit on the seat of that bike. He wobbled after Michael as his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

_**C: Hey, hows banging Michael in his porn star house?** _

_**J: Im pretty sure it’s an aprtment.** _

_**C: so u r banging** _

_**J: wat r u, 12?** _

_**C: 24, but ur close. How is he?** _

_**J: more of a dick then i remember.** _

_**C: he’s probably went thro a lot, and he probably doesn’t exactly trust u yet.** _

_**J: why did he let me suck his dick.** _

_**C: sex is probably the only thing he’s comfortable with. Ill call ur boss and tell her u wont be there for awhile.** _

_**J: jenna isnt gonna let me skip out on work** _

_**C: if i tell her ur at mikes house she will. Jer the video rich made is already over the internet.** _

_**J: wat. Video.** _

_**C: EXTERNAL LINK: /////YOUTUBE.COM/////PORN?MICHEALMELL////OLDFLAME////BATHROOMSEX** _

 

Jeremy opened the video as he leaned against Michael’s counter. His face going beet red at their combined moans. Michael raised an eyebrow, peeking over at Jeremy from his position in front of the refrigerator. “What’s that?” 

“Rich made a porno of us and posted it on youtube.” his voice cracked like he was in his teens again. Michael’s eyes widened. 

“He did what.” 

“Here.” Jeremy tossed Michael his phone. The video continued to play until Michael’s crescendo and Christine arriving to use the restroom. They stood in silence for a few moments. 

“Well, I can add porn star to my list of things I’ve done in life.” Michael shrugged, opening a bottle of water he pulled from the cold confines of the fridge. “Well, I mean becoming a porn star, because I’ve already done a porn star.” Jeremy shot him a look. 

“Anything I need to get tested for?” 

“I swear I’m clean. Got tested a week ago.” Michael held up his hands in defense. He let out a gentle yawn, and trudged towards the couch. “You can take the bed.” 

“Michael I can take the couch.” Michael shook his head. 

“I’m still somewhat of a gentleman, and not as much as an asshole as you think I am.” he concluded, glancing down at the phone that was back in Jeremy’s hands. The messages with Christine. He’d read them. Jeremy shut it off, and took a few steps forward. 

“I don’t think you’re an asshole.” 

Michael laughed, and it almost sounded pained. “Yeah, okay, Jere.” 

“What happened to you?” 

“Why haven’t you changed?” 

“I asked you first.” 

Michael took another swig of his water bottle. “Stuff happens. It’s been eight years. People change.” Jeremy stood there for a moment, fists clenched. 

“You were perfect the way you were, Michael.” 

“Not according to you. Before we kissed and made up? You followed Rich around like a lost puppy trying to be more popular. Do you remember? Because I sure do.” 

“Micha-” 

“No. Be quiet. I never got to be upset about that. Because I was Michael Mell, and the only way I could be completed was by you, because I was so head over heels. And then you just tossed me aside like I was complete garbage! I was devastated. Left me, to feel like I was some worthless loser that meant nothing to you!” A few stray tears ran down Michael’s face, and he rubbed them away quickly as they came. “I meant nothing to you.” 

“You really never know what you have until you lose it.” Jeremy’s voice was barely audible over the mess of Michael’s tears. “It’s a shitty excuse, but I’ve thought of you for the last eight years. I can’t say everyday, but more than one should have. Especially when you were everywhere. In every magazine, every music video.” 

“I saw you at Rich’s wedding. You didn’t come to the ceremony, but you were trashed at the reception. I was too drunk to really have any conscious thought. I kissed you. When you tried to convince me to leave with you, I ran in the other direction. I left you sobbing in the bathroom, just as you had left me. At Jake’s party. It felt fitting, yet I couldn’t help but text Rich and have him help you get home safely and make sure you were okay. But you would never give me that leisure.” He paused to pull off his jacket aggressively as more tears poured down his face. “I’m so stupid. I’m so-” Jeremy gripped the hand that was pressed harshly to his face. 

“Look at me.” Michael pressed his hands tighter against his face as he sobbed. “Michael, look at me.” Jeremy successfully pulled his hands from his face, watching as his puffy face squished up into panic. “I’ve fucked up so much in my life, and leaving you during that first day was one of the worst decisions. Leaving your house was the greatest mistake of my life. So let me make it up to you.” Jeremy brushed away some of his tears. “I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to give you the same amount of love and compassion you gave me. We’ll start out slow. And you don’t have to trust me. But if you let me I’d like to give you the world.” 

Michael rested his head against Jeremy’s shoulder and his sobs slowly died into peaceful breathing as he fell asleep in Jeremy’s arms. 

  
  
  


When Michael woke up, he and Jeremy were pressed flushed against each other. Sleep had washed over the both of them, having been a tiring set of hours behind. 

Michael got off the couch gently, careful not to wake him. He’d need his sleep. 

It was almost four in the afternoon, but he needed to get the papers graded before tomorrow morning when he taught Renaissance history in place of his professor for the semester. 

His eyes felt like they had been scratched by sandpaper as he removed his contacts. His glasses sat on the edge of the sink, and as he placed them on the bridge of his nose, he felt a sinking in the pit of his stomach. But he shook it off. 

Guys like him are cool in college~ 

He sucked in a deep breath. “Guys like me are cool in college.” he brushed past the bathroom door into his bedroom, rummaging through his closet to find it. 

His old sweatshirt was packed away tightly in a box he’d long forgotten about. He stripped down to his boxers and zipped the hoodie up enough so he would be comfortable. His laptop was placed on his lap, and papers strewn around him made him feel in his element. He chewed on the end of his pen as he graded his students tests. He had a long night ahead of him. 


	4. Vanilla Sundae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little hazy bc I had no inclination to write this morning. My friend just went home, so I didn't get to update yesterday plus im a lazy asshole so have some porn.

Jeremy had woken around six, two hours into Michael’s grading binge. He’d gone in search of him after realizing the other wasn’t breathing peacefully beside him. He was sitting on his bed, boxers bunched up as he sat hunched over mountains of paper. A pen was held in between his plump lips as he kept a studious glance at his work. His shoulders popped out from underneath the red hoodie he had worn in their childhood, collarbones prominent. Jeremy stood in the doorway in awe, eyes never leaving Michael. How could seeing Michael be responsible turn him on this much? 

He knocked on the doorframe gently, catching the other’s attention. Out of instinct, Michael threw the glasses down on the bed, and ruffled his hair. Jeremy frowned a bit, locking eyes with Michael’s brown orbs. “Mind if I come in?” 

“No, no. Come on in. Maybe you can help me a bit.” Jeremy gently walked through the room, Michael’s eyes trained on him the entire time. He sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb Michael’s stacks of papers. 

“How can I help?” Michael handed him a stack and a separate sheet that looked almost identical to the other’s, except it had the word ‘Key’ at the top. 

“Those are the correct answers on that sheet, just follow that to help me grade those ones.” Jeremy nodded, and gave him a small smile. He set the small stack of papers down before grabbing Michael’s glasses and placing them on the bridge of his nose. He pressed a gentle kiss to Michael’s forehead before sitting back down. 

“You need to see to be able to grade the papers.” Jeremy concluded, pulling his fringe back into a sloppy bun as he sat down on the edge of the bed again. 

“I’m tempted to take you right here.” Jeremy shot him a look of warning. 

“And get your students papers dirty? I don’t think so. They’ve probably already seen our little porn video.” Michael groaned deeply. He wasn’t sure if it was the lack of taking Jeremy on the bed right then and now, or the fact that tomorrow, he would be teased by all of his students. 

“You’re right.” Jeremy glanced up at him. 

“Finish your work and maybe I’ll ride you. But you have to get it all done, and then prep for tomorrow. I don’t want the both of us losing our jobs.” 

“You won’t lose your job I already texted Jenna.” 

“WHY ARE YOU KEEPING IN CONTACT WITH EVERYONE BUT ME.” Jeremy exclaimed, throwing a sock that had been sitting at the end of the bed at him.  Michael shrugs and chuckles, moving to cup Jeremy’s face. He pressed a light kiss to his lips, leaving the boy as red as a tomato. 

“You’re in my room right now aren’t you? On my bed.” Jeremy glanced around, wondering if he was still 16 and if this was all some angsty wet dream he’d been having. Maybe he’d wake up next to Michael and everything would be okay, and he wouldn’t have left. But that wasn’t realistic. He was here right now, and that’s all that mattered. 

“Don’t use your seductive voice with me.” he scolded. “I’m not gonna fall for it.” 

Michael laughed, throwing his head back slightly. “Then what explains the half chub going on in your pants right now, or is that just a coincidence?” 

“I think it’s just a coincidence. What if I’m thinking about Channing Tatum?” 

“He’s literally not even relevant anymore. Plus he sucks at topping.” 

“You had sex with Channing Tatum?” 

“Once. Never again.” Michael shuddered, eyes glazing over. 

Jeremy let out a cry of anguish as he buried his face in his hands. “YOU SLEPT WITH CHANNING TATUM AND YOU STILL WANT ME WHAT THE FUCK.” 

“Jeremy, I told you he literally sucks at sex. And I’d wanna fuck you even if I could have anyone in the world.” Michael placed his papers, and Jeremy’s on the table next to his bed. “The grading can wait. I’ll do it during my free period tomorrow.” Michael moved to straddle Jeremy’s hips, lips hovering moments away from Jeremy’s plump pink ones. 

“Michael-” 

“Shush, I’ll finish it tomorrow.” Jeremy looked into the swimming depths of his eyes, seeing  the years of longing and want, and pain. He leaned forward, gripping Michael’s cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss. It was gentle, and full of emotion and healing energy they both needed. Michael placed a hand on his face, gripping at his shirt like it was some kind of life line. Jeremy’s lips removed themselves from Michael’s when he felt tears streaming down the other’s face. 

“Michael, what’s wrong?? Do you want to stop? We don’t have-” Michael cut him off with a gentle kiss, fingers knotting through Jeremy’s light brown locks. 

“I’ve only ever wanted you.” 

“What?” 

“I’ve only ever wanted you.” Michael murmured once again, pressing gentle kisses to Jeremy’s soft throat, eliciting a moan from him. Jeremy pushed him flat on his back, noses touching as he glanced to Michael’s lips once again. 

“You have me.” Jeremy promised, fingers trailing gently up Michael’s hoodie. “I promise, you have me. I’m not going anywhere unless you want me to. Never again.” 

Jeremy’s fingers brushed over one of Michael’s nipples, startling a moan from the other. Michael’s face flushed red, and he bit on his fist as Jeremy gently pushed towards the other. 

“Let me make love to you Michael.” Michael glanced up at him wide eyed. “Let me do what I wanted to do that night.” 

“Jeremy…” 

“We can stop anytime you want.” Michael nodded gently. 

Jeremy pressed gentle kisses to Michael’s neck, leaving small, barely noticeable hickies in his wake. His hands rubbed Michael’s thighs, gripping and squeezing them, producing small gasps from Michael. “I’ve always loved your thighs. And your ass, and your whole body. And it’s changed but every bit of you is still so goddamn attractive. You have no idea how much your body turns me on.” He could feel Michael hardening, his crotch pressed against Jeremy’s stomach as he sat in between his legs. He sat up, hands coming to cup Michael’s growing erection as he palmed it through his blue plaid boxers. 

Michael squeezed his eyes shut as he let out a string of moans and curses. “Do you even know how many times I’ve touched myself imagining those thighs around my head, your toes curling as I deep throated your sensitive cock?” Jeremy licked a stripe up his erect member as if to spark memories of the previous night. “Imagining you leaving scratches down my back as you begged for more?” Fingers rubbed his slit through the thin fabric. “Wanting to be the only one who could make you come as hard as you do when you’re with me?” 

“H-how many times have you thought about that, Jere?” 

Jeremy kissed his lips gently, fingers still grazing over the small slit on the head of his erect cock. “More than I should be proud of.” Michael let out a shuddered breath as he came, hard. Jeremy’s soft hand moved to rub him through his orgasm as he cupped and fondled his balls gently. 

Michael began to go limp, but Jeremy’s skilled fingers kept pumping and rubbing his soft and sensitive member back into erection. Michael let out a cry at the over stimulation. “Shush, Michael, baby, it’s okay. You’re okay, I’ve got you.” Jeremy moved up Michael’s torso, bringing the zipper down with his teeth. 

“You look as pretty as you did that night, baby. His palms smoothed out over Michael’s toned chest. “Just as beautiful.” he bit at Michael’s earlobe, sending shivers down his spine. 

“Jeremy…” he cried out, bucking his hips upwards, grinding against his stomach. 

“Keep still for me.” Jeremy scolded, pulling Michael closer by his thighs. “I’ll make you feel good, I promise.” He gently pulled down Michael’s boxers, seeing the scar on Michael’s leg for the first time. They both became rigid, Michael’s eyes pleading for him not to ask about it. To just leave it alone. Jeremy complied, pressing a kiss to it anyways, set on making Michael feel as good as humanly possible. Michael relaxed against him, eyes shutting as he leaned backwards into the pillows. 

Jeremy pulled his shirt over his head, and threw it across the room, moving to unbuckle his pants as well. “Baby, do you have any lube?” Michael nodded, gesturing to the nightstand drawer, too stimulated to form actual words. 

The other rummaged through it for a moment before pulling out vanilla flavored lube, a bright smile taking hold of his features. Michael noticed, “Jeremy, there’s regu-” he cut himself off with a moan as he felt Jeremy press a lubed finger into his tight, squeezing hole. 

“We’re gonna have fun with this.” Jeremy murmured before pressing his lips to Michael’s puckered hole. If Michael wasn’t already lost to the world, he was now. He wrapped his legs around Jeremy’s head, causing the other to let out a gentle sigh of content and slight excitement. 

 

_ Michael Mell tasted of vanilla and Jeremy Heere absolutely loved every moment of it.  _


	5. Michael Mell deserves everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My girlfriend and I just broke up so I needed to write some vent fanfiction. I just want someone to look at me the way Michael Mell looks at Jeremy Heere, but apparently we can't all get what we want.

Jeremy pushed two fingers into his hole, scissoring them as his partner arched off the bed. He felt content that he was able to do this to him, make him feel the amount of pleasure he deserved, make him feel loved. Jeremy hadn’t ever been one to love someone. And if you had asked him in highschool, he would have said Christine. But he had no idea what love was. 

Love was watching the man you had loved for years arch his back and moan like he’s never moaned before as you insert the tip of your erect member into his puckered hole. Love is hearing him whisper your name and almost cum on the spot. “Jeremy…” his bottom lip quivers gently. “Faster… please.” Jeremy rubbed his abs, cursing that he didn’t have a body as perfect as Michael’s. Michael’s body had always been perfect. 

“Of course, baby.” he cooed, thrusting faster, letting him feel their conjoined bodies. The sound of skin hitting skin wasn’t as lude as it usually was. It was just comforting, slow, and gentle. It was love. They were making love. Something Jeremy had never felt before. And in this moment, he knew clearly that he was in love with Michael Mell. Not Michael Mell the nude model, not Michael Mell the now slight porn star. But, Michael Mell his childhood friend. The one he had always loved, and just not known. Until this moment, with hazy sunset skies reflecting across his glasses, and his beautiful eyes closed with pure bliss. 

 

_Jeremy Heere was in love with Michael Mell. He was certain of it this time._

 

Michael had fallen asleep curled into Jeremy’s side, holding each other close like this was the last time they would ever hold each other. And Jeremy promised himself that it wouldn’t. But he didn’t know if when Michael woke up if he would feel the same he had hours ago. He severely hoped he did. 

He brushed back his fringe and huffed out a sigh of discontent. When he moved, Michael stirred, and he kissed him on the forehead before moving to the bathroom. 

His neck was littered with small hickies from round two, fingers grazed over them like they were running over artwork. His eyes glanced back at Michael on the bed, naked body bathed in moonlight. He sucked in a breath and stared at him for a few moments. His black hair was framing his face having lost the gel that held it in it’s quiffed position. His lithe body was covered in scars and stretchmarks but Jeremy could never have seen anything more beautiful. 

This man, laying moments away from him gave him the world, and he’d give it back to him. He’d give him the whole fucking universe and whatever else if he could. _Michael Mell deserves everything, every goddamn thing._


	6. Welcome Home, Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the nice comments. I'm really glad that you guys like this story.   
> If you guys are interested in the playlist I listen to while writing let me know! I add songs daily while writing.   
> This chapter is a little boring, but I hope my stupid sense of comedy entertains you. <3

Michael popped in his contacts, leaving Jeremy asleep on his bed. He’d programmed his number into the boy’s phone under the contact name “Big Dicked Daddy” finding it hilarious that when the boy woke up that’s what he would be greeted with. 

He stopped at the 7/11 closest to his apartment, grabbing a coffee and a cheap pack of sushi that would more than likely give him diarrhea at the most inconvenient time before heading to his classroom and prepping for this 10:30 class. He had gotten most of the pages graded on the walk over, despite the complaints of his messy writing by his students. 

It was a brisk morning, and he was dreading the comments about his slight porn video that surfaced a couple nights ago. The Headmaster would most likely call him into the main office, but he couldn’t be worried with that right now. He just had to get this class started. 

 

 

******

Of course the first comment he received when his students entered was about the video. “I didn’t know you were so well endowed, Mr. Mell.” A female student leaned across his desk before the start of class. 

“Well, Rebecca, there wasn’t exactly anything shown in the video, so how would you know?” she gave him a little smirk, puffing up her breasts. Michael scoffed and tried to prevent himself from laughing. 

“Just a wild guess. If you want we can play teacher/student up in my dorm. After all, you used to be part of Delta Phi didn’t you? I know you frat boys are down for anything.” 

“If you had paid attention to the detail of the video, Miss Piloti then you would know that there was another man in that room with me.” Her smile never deterred. 

“I don’t mind. I’ve heard gay men are basically sex gods.” 

“Honey, where the fuck do you get your information? Tumblr?” That’s when her expression turned for the worst. 

“One time. I won’t snitch.” 

“Nice try, go sit down or I’ll deduct all your points for the day. “ she huffed and moved away from the desk, slamming her chair in like a five year old. 

The rest of the class filed in the room shortly after, some guys clapping him on the back, other students just glancing at him every once and awhile with a blush on their faces. It was too much to handle this morning, so he just gave them book work and tried to think up test questions for the upcoming assessment. 

Thankfully the day ended soon enough. 

 

 

*****

He went through the rest of his classes silent, and trying not to make eye contact with any unnecessary people. He just wanted to get home and make himself dinner and potentially cuddle with Jeremy if he was still there. He really hoped he was. The only way he was leaving is if he managed to find a greyhound ticket. Or if he stole the car Michael had in the back. Both were quite possible. He just hoped that wasn’t the route Jeremy had opted for. 

 

 

*****

Michael opened the front door to the smell of something savory, with the tinge of rose scented candles. A gentle humming was coming from further inside. It was like something had possessed his body. He moved forwards without a single thought, admiring that this was the first time he had come home and really felt that it was a home. 

Jeremy was at the stove stirring a pot Michael had probably never used in his life but definitely owned. It was refreshing to come home to Jeremy in his hoodie, sweatpants hanging around his hips, the obviousness of the lack of underwear slightly turned him on. 

“Welcome home.” Jeremy turned towards him and smiled. Michael felt his heart thump wildly in his chest, taking a few steps forward. “I cooked spaghetti. I don’t really know how to cook much else. He admitted thoughtfully. 

Michael sucked in a breath, gathering Jeremy up in his arms. “It’s perfect. It seems cozy.” Jeremy smiled and wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck. 

“I’m glad.” Michael pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, hovering centimeters away from each other moments later. 

“Eat spaghetti and play stupid video games?” Jeremy suggested, pulling back a bit to look at him. “Apocalypse of the damned?” 

“Apocalypse of the damned isn’t stupid!” Michael defended, pinching his butt playfully. Jeremy yelped and slapped his arm.

“Fine, fine.” Jeremy laughed, beginning to dish out bowls of dinner. “But it is a little bit.” 

“No it isn’t!” 

“Yes it issss.” 

“No!” Michael began to tickle him, pressing light pecks against his neck as he pushed him up against the counter. “Be my player 2?” 

“Forever, Michael. Forever.” They both giggled together like teenage boys, embracing and basking in each other’s warmth. 


	7. maybe soulmates are a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you are triggered by mentions of rape and suicide, please skip the section after the second set of stars and start up again after the third.   
> Oh wow, Cas is venting through a fic again?? A Surprise?? not really??

The next night, Jeremy paused the movie they were watching and glanced over towards the half asleep man next to him. “I need to go home soon.” Michael’s eyes snapped open, and his body tensed, not exactly prepared for the words leaving Jeremy’s mouth. 

“Why?” 

“I have a job, and my dad is probably getting worried.” 

“Just move in with me. You can go to college and get a degree and then I’ll marry you or something.” Michael yawned and held him closer. 

“Did you just propose to me? That’s weird.” 

“No it’s not.” Michael murmured against his shoulder. 

“Get me like a cool rock or something, and then propose.” 

“Will do.” Michael brushed his fingers under Jeremy’s shirt. “Just not tonight. It’s night night time.” Jeremy laughed, and kissed his knuckles. 

“If you’d ask me, for real. I’d say yes.” he admitted, rubbing his thumbs over Michael’s knuckles. But Michael had already fallen asleep. 

 

*****

“Are you sure you have to go home?” Michael pulled a black t-shirt over his head, running a hand through his messy locks. “Because like the offer still stands.” 

Jeremy pulled on his jeans, and glanced over at the other man. “No. I have to go to work. As much as I’d like to stay at the Mell castle for the rest of my life and just have hot gay sex with you in as many rooms as we possibly can, I have to go to work and provide for myself. So I can be your equal. Because boyfriends are equal.” The room became quiet, and Jeremy realized what he had said. “I mean! We don’t have to be boyfriends if you don’t want to be!” 

Michael gathered him up in his arms, pressing gentle kisses to his features. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend, Jerebear.” Michael pushed him down on the bed, hands moving to his his hips. “Quick round before our car trip?” 

“Michael we have to go.” Jeremy whined, pushing him slightly back, and steadying himself. “We can have sex in my old room if you want?” Michael’s eyes widened, and a shit eating grin grew across his face. 

“You mean we can act out all my teenage wet dreams?” Jeremy shoved him again. 

“Shut up.” 

“Alright, kiddo, go get into the car.” 

“You have a car?” Jeremy deadpanned. 

 

*****

The entire car ride, Michael had a hand on Jeremy’s knee, rubbing circles into the gentle flesh. It wasn’t sexual. It was just comforting for the both of them. Especially because Michael knew he would have to say goodbye soon, and he wasn’t exactly hyped about that. They could text, and wait until Jeremy had a few days off again to be back home in his bed. But what was his home, if not Jeremy? 

“You know, I used to want to go to college.” Jeremy confessed gently, looking over at Michael with a sad look in his eyes. “I went for about a month before I was in a relationship with this guy I thought I was in love with.” Michael felt his heart thump wildly in his chest. “Of course I’d never known what love felt like until I felt it with you.” he paused, as if unable to figure out how to tell the story from here. 

“We started out okay. He was attractive, blonde, and I fell so hard, Michael. Harder than I had for Christine. His name was Allen. But he wanted to separate me from my friends and family. For him to be my everything, when I was nothing to him.” Jeremy stared straight ahead. “I miss him sometimes. But I don’t miss his coldness, and the sexual pressures.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Michael’s voice was gravely. “Unless you want me to track him down and beat his skull in.” 

“No, no. I know that we’re meant to be together and that makes me content. I know that the scar on your leg relates to a story somewhat like mine. I’ll never pressure you to tell me. But I want you to know that I know how hard it is.” 

“I still want to kill him.” 

“God, sometimes I do too. But that won’t make us grow as people, Michael. And growing up means that I have to let go of my negative feelings and move forward. Especially for me to be able to love you as fully as I do.” Jeremy ruffled a hand through his hair. “I met someone named Justin right after. They were perfect, blonde hair, blue eyes and sweet. But I couldn’t love them without becoming upset easily. I was still so hung up on Allen that I didn’t get to enjoy my time with them. But, even so, they weren’t mature enough for me to love them. They needed to grow up before they could have a relationship with someone like me. I’m basically a walking time bomb after all.” Michael was silent for a few moments. 

“You’re not a bomb.” 

“I have a lot of things that go on in my head.” 

“The scar is from me trying to kill myself. I was raped by an ex of mine, that I thought if I had enough alcohol I could love. I have so much that goes on in my head, Jere. So much. But that’s something that you work on. Something that you have to live with.” Michael held tightly to his hand. “Yeah, we may act like shit people sometimes. But you’re human, and so am I. And the most we have to do is try to survive. You’ve been dealt a shit hand and so have I. But let’s move forward. Together. Let’s do more than survive. Let’s love, and hold each other tight. And when you feel like shit, just count down the moments until you can be in my arms again. Because if you can’t bring yourself up again, I’ll hold you up.” 

A soft song played on the radio, and sunlight kissed the cheeks of two broken boys. “I’m gonna kill the guy who did that to you. I’ll find him and like drown him in a toilet in the McDonald's bathroom or something.” Michael chuckled and ruffled Jeremy’s hair. 

“Nah, Karma will get him. I can’t have my future husband being locked away in prison, now can I?” 

“Who says I’ll say yes?” Jeremy teased. 

“You seriously want to go the rest of your life not getting any dick from me?” 

“You got me there.” 

 

****

They arrived at Jeremy’s front porch unscathed, except for the cigarette Michael held in between his lips. Jeremy had learned over the course of his time with Michael that the man had picked up chain smoking along the way. It was a nasty habit, and he had to be sure to ask Michael politely to acquire the vape he had hidden in the very back of his dresser. 

Jeremy’s dad greeted them from his spot at the breakfast table. Upon seeing the sweatpants he sat in, Michael gave him a gentle smile. “Looks like you’re still wearing pants.” 

“Looks like you’re still hanging around my son.” he stumbled on his comeback, but his eyes still held a sincere smile. “Welcome back, Michael. I know Jere missed you.” 

“It’s good to be back.” he stated, looking around the kitchen fondly. Jeremy produced two cups from the cupboard to make him and Michael coffee after the other man had sat down with his father. Jeremy set a cup in front of his partner, and then took a sip of his own. “But, I’m probably going to marry your son this time around. Hope you don’t mind.” he said nonchalantly, causing a smile to grow over Mr. Heere’s face, and Jeremy to promptly spit out his coffee, all over the walls. 


	8. Grand Mistress has a Daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like lowkey i wrote a comical scene about Jenna and Michael calling each other Daddy and Baby boy, and I think I amused myself too much.

Michael and Jeremy’s father prided themselves on the hushed conversations they were having. Jeremy brushed his fringe back into a messy bun, humming to himself as he did the dishes. He didn’t live with his father anymore, just in a small shitty apartment he’d picked up along the way. But this was where he felt wanted for the most part. 

He glanced back at Michael and he gave him a wink. Jeremy rolled his eyes and finished drying the dishes. “Hey guys, I have to go to work soon.” 

“Where do you work, by the way? Jenna wouldn’t tell me.” 

Jeremy flushed bright red. “We don’t talk about it.” 

Jeremy’s Dad piped up. “In the mornings he works at McDonald's, and at night he’s a male stripper.” 

Michael deadpanned. “Which one is Jenna your boss for?”

“I don’t work at a strip club.” 

“Jeremy, I found your uniforms.” 

“Dad shut up.” Michael smiled, leaning on the table. 

“So you’re a stripper?” 

“If his uniforms say anything, definitely.” his father chided, amused. 

“I’m going to work with you tonight.” Jeremy groaned, eyes searching Michael’s face for some form of joking nature. Michael was completely serious. “You aren’t getting out of this. What’s the name of the club?” he turned to Mr. Heere.

“Babycakes.” 

“You work at a club named Babycakes?” he stifled a laugh. 

“Stop teasing me or I’ll offer to give lap dances tonight.” 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“I would.” Michael stood up abruptly, scraping his chair against the hardwood floor. 

“I need to go withdraw all of my savings immediately.” Michael turned to leave, Mr. Heere chuckling at Jeremy’s mortified expression. 

“mICHAEL NO.” 

 

****

 

Jeremy left for work around eight p.m, the taste of Michael’s chaste kiss still on his lips. He tasted of coffee and nicotine like he normally did, yet Jeremy wished he could taste the convenience store slushies and pot on him once again. Even if just briefly. 

Michael was barely on the edge of consciousness when he left, probably tired from that day’s conversation and activities. 

Yet, as Jeremy straddled the pole and twirled himself, he came face to face with a dreamy eyed Michael. Michael knew better then to reach out for him, priding himself that Jeremy was basically untouchable in this moment, making him seem godlike. If he blew the entirety of his savings on lap dances from Jeremy Heere he would be perfectly content for the rest of his life. 

“Jeremy, I want a lapdance.” Michael whined, sitting on his hands so he didn’t reach for his lover. Jeremy rolled his eyes, sliding down on the pole in time with the beat, keeping his composure stoic. 

“I’m working.” 

“Yes, and your work involves lapdances.” 

“Michael just go home and watch movies with Dad or something.” 

“I’ll go find Jenna, and she’ll get you to give me a lapdance.” 

“I dare you.” Michael laughed maniacally before going off in search of Jenna. 

  
  


Jenna was in the back of the club clothed in a tight fitting black dress. Sunglasses were perched on her nose, even though the club was extremely dark itself. “Jenna what the fuck.” was all Michael could manage. “Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?” Jenna gestured for the scantily dressed girl to move from her lap. 

“Come sit on Daddy’s lap and I’ll tell you all about it.” Without a second thought Michael Mell sat on Jenna’s lap and looped his arms around her neck. 

“Well Daddy, I’m on your lap. Tell me how you can fucking see.” 

“I can’t. I just recognized that heavenly voice of yours.” 

“Oh? Have you seen my new movie with Channing Tatum?” 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Jenna paused briefly. “What can I do for you, baby boy.” she teased, ruffling his hair. 

“I want a lap dance.” 

“Oh?” she cocked an eyebrow. “From Jeremy I assume?” 

“Of course. There’s no other ass I’d rather have in my face.” 

“Except Channing Tatum.” 

“Actually he sucked. He topped too.” 

“I know you sent me a snapchat right after.” 

“Alright, Daddy. I want a lapdance from Jeremy.” 

“Alright, Baby boy. But it will cost you.” 

“How much?” he questioned, eyes hovering across the crowd, keeping his eyes trained on Jeremy Heere’s ass. 

“I don’t want your money.” Jenna brushed his hair from his eyes. “But after you get that lap dance, I want to hear extensively about you and Jeremy’s sex weekend.” 

“Of course. The more time I have, the more detail.” 

“What will two hours of Jeremy Heere grinding on you get me?” 

“Pornographic description and a bonus sex story of your choice in the same way. I’ll name off the list of celebrities I’ve slept with and you can take your choice.” 

“Sounds good, baby boy.” Jenna paused and waved over a big buff man. “Take my baby boy here, and put him in a room with Angel. He has two hours on his credit.” 

“Yes Grand Mistress.” the bouncer bowed, and gestured Michael forward. Jenna winked at him on his way out. 

“I’ll be eager to hear from you after your time in heaven, baby boy.” 

 


	9. michael likes jeremy's ass too much. i'm pretty sure its his kink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry that I haven't updated recently. I've been busy with work.   
> Hope this tides you horny assholes over for a little longer. <3

Jeremy felt his heart stopping in his chest. His movements froze up, one leg wrapped tightly around the pole as his body became ridgid. He fucking didn’t. 

Michael fucking Mell returned with one of Jenna’s top henchmen. A smirk brighter than the moon plastered across his face in pure content. 

“Angel.” A spotlight cast down upon him, leading to him unwrapping his leg from the pole. “Mr. Mell has gotten himself two hours of credit in obtaining your visage to himself. Please lead him to booth two.” Jeremy shot Michael an astonished expression. Two hours??? That literally cost a fucking liver in this club. 

“What the fuck did you sell, Michael?” 

“Daddy likes secrets, Jerebear. And Babyboy gets what he wants as long as he behaves.” Michael bit his lip gently, keeping his hands off the man in the white lingerie. 

“Are you Jenna’s bitch?” 

“Her favorite one.” Jeremy pushed aside the deep red velvet curtain, glancing back at Michael. “Jenna gives me what I need, and I give her what she needs in return. It’s symbiosis.” Michael sat himself down on the King booth couch, awaiting the celestial curvature of Jeremy Heere’s ass to be inches away from his face. 

Jeremy looked at him in the dark, blue eyes glistening with something Michael couldn’t exactly place. His face hovered close, tempting Michael to just reach out and cup his cheek gently. But rules are rules. 

“Jerebear?” 

“Mhm?” 

“If you grind on me real nice and pretty, and make me jizz in these tight skinny jeans of mine, I will fuck you so hard on that motorcycle back home.” Jeremy’s eyes widened. 

“How do you even-” 

“I guess you’ll get to find out if you can do your job properly?” Michael paused, eyes roaming over Jeremy’s toned body. “Make me cum so many times that my pants are soaked and it’s all over the tabloids tomorrow.” 

 

*********

Jeremy Heere’s eyes were the most beautiful physical feature on his body. As much as Michael loved the curvature of his round ass, and the bulge of his tasteful package he found himself becoming most aroused watching Jeremy’s lust blown eyes. 

At some point Jeremy had swelled up, hips grinding onto Michael almost needily. “Do all of your clients get this service?” his voice was husky and possessive. 

“Only you.” Jeremy’s plump lips hovered close. Michael couldn’t touch him. It was against the rules. But Jeremy could touch him. Oh god, Jeremy could touch him. 

“C’mon, baby boy.” Michael cooed, “Cum for me. Cum all over those little panties. I wanna see that stain. I want you to cum so hard that I have to break the rules and prevent you from falling off my lap.” Jeremy seized and let out a moan. 

Michael had to doubt Jenna was recording it on the security camera’s from her office. Seeing just how long Michael could hold off on touching. To test his patience. 

He just wanted to grab the soft flesh of Jeremy’s ass until it discolored. Until he could claim him as his own. 

“I know you can, baby. Just wait until we get home. We can try out those toys I found in the closet. And I can show you just who you belong to.” Jeremy Heere has never cum as hard as he came in that sleazy showroom. 


	10. when u wanna die cause that baby pees on u then he might potentially get pregnant cause hes screwing his childhood friends in ur house.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well yall were all confused about the last update so i deleted it to give you the inbetween time. tbh i was just too lazy to write smut yesterday.  
> Jeremy's dad is just named Josh in this fic cause i couldn't find his actual name.  
> godamit linda.  
> short cause my eyes hurt from being a dumbass and staring at the eclipse.  
> Also if yall wanna yell at me for not updating,, my twitter is @angstfather

When Jeremy got off of work it was a mixture of desperate touches, and saliva filled kissed. Michael couldn’t stop touching him, couldn’t stop trying to merge their bodies as if he wanted them to become one being.  
It was nearly three in the morning. They figured Mr. Heere had gone to bed, so they couldn’t be careless, but they certainly didn’t have to be completely virginic with their actions either.  
The front door was a hard enough to press Jeremy against in order to thrust against him, and Michael had been more than willing to do so. His clothed erection rubbed against Jeremy’s harshly, eliciting a rather dirty moan from the both of them.  
“Jeremy? Is that you?” The door was opened and they both fell forward, hips pressed uncomfortably together. Mr. Heere stood in the doorway, a few puzzle pieces enclosed in his fist. He deadpanned upon seeing them.  
“Oh. Well I think it’s time for me to go to bed. My ultimate kitten puzzle can wait until the morning. When you two aren’t constantly fucking like rabbits. You two are acting like teenagers I swear.” he begrudgingly ran a hand through his greying hair.  
“Ah, Mr. Heere, don’t worry we’re just going upstairs to play video games.” ‘  
“In my day we said we were studying.” he waved them off, tiredly going off towards the stairs. “Use protection. And lube. ANd whatever the fuck else to stay safe. Jeremy don’t get pregnant.”  
“Dad. I can’t get pregnant.”  
“You don’t fucking know that.” Mr. Heere shot back, obviously sleep deprived. “One minute you’re a spry young adult, and next you’re raising a baby, and you’re changing shitty diapers. And then the baby pees on you and you want to die. But your wife is all like “Joshua, you’re supposed to be a responsible parent now. Stop trying to get the baby to listen to your weird rock records.”  
“Dad, you need sleep.” Jeremy stated, moving from underneath Michael a bit. “Any consolation, I liked your weird rock records. “  
“Fucking told you Linda.” he murmurs groggily as he waves them off and goes to return to his room. “Fucking told you.”


	11. some angst bc yuou fickers aren't just getting awat with poen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weve had a lot of peen get ready for some tears

Their sexual flame kind of died down after meeting with Mr. Heere. They sat at the table, cups of tea clutched tightly, the warmth spilling into the palms of their hands, as the night became a bit chillier. Jeremy’s blue hues locked on Michael suddenly, admiring the structure of his jaw as he tried to continue the Ultimate Kitten Puzzle ironically. 

“I remember that night, you know.” 

Michael’s eyes met Jeremy in confusion. “Which night. There’s a lot of nights. We’ve known each other for like 6,500 some, of them.” 

“Stop being an ass.” Michael chuckled, waiting for Jeremy to continue. “The night of Rich and Jake’s wedding. When you thought I was too drunk to remember anything. I remember all of it.” the other’s eyes grew slightly, confusion turning to shock. 

“Like what.”  

 

**Jeremy Heere hadn’t come to the ceremony. In all honesty it was just a little too depressing for him to even muster the strength to get up and go. Especially since he had been staring at the text Rich had sent him for days.**

 

_**R: Michael is my best man. Maybe you guys can talk things out there. Weddings are a time for love, afterall.** _

 

**He told him that he would think about it. But with all honesty, he had no intention of going. No amount of wishing and begging the universe would bring Michael back to where he was in the dusty basement of his childhood home. For god’s sake he hadn’t even spoken to his parents in years, as far as Jeremy could tell.**

**Michael wasn’t Michael anymore.**

 

**And he could tell you exactly how right he was when Michael sped up the reception parking lot on his motorcycle. Dirt and debris flew around him. And god when he pulled his motorcycle helmet off and shook out his chin length hair Jeremy almost nutted in his dress pants. Jeremy knew he grew out his hair for his last movie, but he didn’t know how beautiful it looked up close and in person.**

**Michael’s eyes scanned the front of the house before they landed on a man whom Jeremy didn’t recognize. He was tall in stature, and seemed to be almost godlike in physic. Michael chuckled at whatever he said, kicked up his kickstand and tied his hair up into a loose bun. He kept hair ties on his wrists instead of bracelets now.**

**Jeremy downed whatever was in his cup and then took off into the backyard.**

 

**This was Rich’s parents summer home. It was on the beach, and had a beautiful view of the sunset every night. So it was no surprise that they would hold their reception here. A beautiful house for beautiful party guests. And he was just watching from the outside like he always did.**

**Three drinks.**

**Six drinks.**

**Nine.**

**Twelve.**

**Jeremy lost count after twelve. Around eight Christine asked to drive him home, worry spread over her features. He refused. Around nine Rich told him to slow down. Around ten Jake sat him down on one of the beds with a glass of water and a worried look in his eyes. “Sleep.” he told him. Jeremy didn’t listen. Eleven. Michael’s at the drink stand, hands steadying his hips. Twelve was a drink Jeremy picked up from a random table. More.**

**More.**

**More.**

**Michael. Michael’s talking to him now. “Jeremy you’re drunk.” his laugh. Oh god Jeremy loved his laugh. He collapsed forward onto his chest, too drunk off of the other’s chuckle to move. “Jere, c’mon, we’re gonna get you some water.” Michael’s step held some kind of stumble. He was intoxicated.**

**“You are too.” Jeremy pointed out. “Drink water with me. It’s good. Tastes better than beer.” His laugh came again, and Jeremy just wanted to bathe in it.**

**“Everything tastes better than beer.”**

**“You’re right.” Michael has water in his hands now. The red solo cups once filled with things to kill the demons inside were filled with life. Michael was holding life. Jeremy drank it up greedily, and Michael handed him, his.**

**“You need it.” Michael’s hands cupped his cheeks. “Drink it up, or else you won’t remember this in the morning.”**

**“I’ll remember.” he promised, hands shaking. Michael was so close. So close. Tears. He was crying. Michael’s face became startled.**

**“Jere.” Jeremy let out a gentle sob.**

**“I’ve missed you. So goddamn much.” And then Michael’’s lips were on his. And they tasted the same. Like pot and stupid convenience store slushies. And Jeremy had never tasted anything so perfect. “Come home with me, if only just for tonight. Or for the rest of our lives. Or for however long you’ll let me. Just please. I’ll make up for that night. I’ll give you all the love you gave me and more. Just please.” Tears mixed with alcohol tinged lips.**

**Michael’s face grew soft. His hands cupped Jeremy’s cheeks again. “Not tonight. You’re drunk, Jere bear.” he pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. “You don’t want me. I’m not someone you could love now. I’m not the Michael you knew. I’m different. I’m broken.”**

**“I can help.”**

**“Not tonight Jere. The pieces are everywhere. And I’m out of super glue.”**

**“Please.”**

**“I’ll come back. I promise.” Their lips inches away from each other. “You’re the last piece to complete the puzzle. When I’m ready I’ll find you. We’ll run away together and I’ll get away from all this. All this darkness. All this sadness.”**

**“Michael. We can go now. We’ll drop our lives and just go. Anywhere you want.”**

**“Not tonight.” Michael pressed one last chaste kiss to his lips before standing up, leaving Jeremy slumped against the bathtub.**

 

**And then Michael was gone.**

 

**Christine found him later in a pool of his own tears, sent by Rich. “C’mon Jere. Let’s get you home.” His refuse was loud, and he struggled to stay in the bathroom. In the dwindling memory he knew he would forget in the morning.**

**He remembered Christine loading him in her car, and then he woke up in his own bed with a pounding headache and a black eye.**

**But he remembered Michael. How could he ever forget him.**

  
  


“I’m the last piece.” Jeremy took a sip of his tea. “When you finish the puzzle, does that mean you’ll leave again?” Michael sat silent for a moment before leaning and brushing the fringe from Jeremy’s face. 

“No.” he paused for a moment to place the last piece in the kitten puzzle.“It means I’ve finally found where I’m supposed to be.” 


	12. why u gotta do this michael.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my titles are just getting more shit posty as they progress. 
> 
> oh look cas posted twice today wat a surprise.
> 
> Also give me some good comments and support pls

**The air was chilly. Cigarette pressed between his chapped lips, the air chilly even for summer. “Michael.” Andre.**

**“I don’t wanna talk about it.”**

**“I don’t want you to see him again.” Hands were placed on his hips, a pair of lips to his neck. A harsh bite followed, digging into his skin like daggers. “I’ll kill him. Michael, I’ll kill him.”**

**Michael felt himself moving. No amount of fear would stop him now. “Touch him, Andre. And you will die. Understand me? I don’t care what secrets you leak or if you end my career. He is where I draw the line.” Andre let out a sinister chuckle.**

**“I’m your manager, pretty boy. I made you, sculpted you out of clay. Pushed you to your peak. Without me, you are nothing. And without you, I am nothing. It’s symbiosis. Live with it.” Andre gripped his hips, pressing him against the in the back yard. A car light startled the both of them.**

**Jeremy Heere, the boy of the night rolled up his sleeves. His face contorted into one of anger and sadness. “Fucking touch him again, and I’ll beat the shit out of you.” Jeremy had definitely gained muscle over the years, and it wasn’t hard for Michael to notice now that he towered over Andre.**

**He ripped Andre off of Michael and slammed him to the ground, fist colliding with the side of Andre’s face. There was shouting coming from the yard.**

**A good blow was delivered to Jeremy’s face, causing him to spit up blood upon standing up. Michael steadied him, hands resting on his hips like they were meant to be there.**

**“Come home with me. This is the man that’s keeping you from escaping, right?” Jeremy Heere sure was persistent. Michael let out a strained chuckle, one that held disbelief.**

**“No. Not tonight. Jere, this is going to be something I need to clean up in the morning. I’ll have to explain to the media why he has a black eye. I- I- I just want everything to go away. Everything. I don’t want to be Michael Mell anymore. I don’t want to be me.” Michael ripped his hands away from Jeremy’s hips. “I- I need to go.” And he took off towards his motorcycle.**

**He didn’t bother to put his helmet on before speeding off into the night.**

  
  


Michael slipped out of bed and pressed a chaste kiss on Jeremy’s forehead before pulled on his clothing and starting up his truck outside. 

He needed air. Jeremy would have to understand. 


	13. yo guess who updated i gues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ???? im alive???

Jeremy grabbed at Michael’s side of the bed, searching for his overwhelming warmth. Yet, much to his dismay, he was met with the frigid touch of soft cotton sheets. He ran a shaky hand through his sweat drenched locks, fingers catching briefly on the knots his bedhead provided. 

The house did not hold his lover when he went to check nearly an hour later. It did not feel like home anymore. 

 

* * * * * *

 

Christine and Jeremy sat in a comfortable silence, except for the brief periods where Christine made a witty comment based on what was depicted in the movie they were currently watching. 13 Going on 30 was a classic, a romantic comedy neither of them got tired of easily. 

Usually Jeremy would comment with her, ending in them both erupting into fits of giggles. But, when Jeremy wouldn’t speak or contribute to her comical comments, Christine crawled down next to him. 

“What’s up, buttercup?” a heavy arm was placed around his shoulder. “You seem kind of down.” Jeremy sighed, laying his head on top of hers. Brown and black locks intermingling briefly. 

“I don’t know where Michael is.” she looked as if she were about to say something, but he cut her off, and began speaking again. “I don’t know what I did. He won’t answer my calls or texts, and I miss having him here but…” The small woman cupped his cheeks, feeling the flush against him. He really didn’t look good. HIs face was gently turned towards her. 

“I’m sorry, Jere. I know how much you love him. How much you’ve always loved him.” Christine pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, plump pink lips feeling like the kiss of an angel. It made him almost sleepy. “Just give him time, sweetheart.” 

* * * * * *

 

Jeremy had fallen asleep towards the end of the movie, exhaustion finally taking him. Christine handled her phone hesitantly, debating whether or not this was the best course of action. But this was for him, her gentle best friend who had vowed to himself to never hurt anyone if it could helped. And he was hurting in turn. 

It rang three times before he picked up. It was late. He was probably sleeping, judging by his gentle, husky voice. “Where are you?” she demanded, voice hushed, careful not to wake Jeremy. Michael paused on the line for a few moments, almost leading to believe that he had hung up. But that was not the case. 

“Currently I’m in Oregon, and I’m surprised your call actually went through.” 

“What the hell does that mean.” 

“I’m on a small farm in Northern Oregon. It’s mainly produce but it also houses a legal amount of Marijuana. It also has no cellphone reception unless it's the second tuesday of the month.” 

“Well, text Jeremy. Tell him he didn’t do anything to make you leave.” 

“I’ve tried. My texts aren’t going through.” 

“Why?” 

“Why what?”

“Why are you at this farm?” 

“Someone I love very much had a bad fall. Mother Cassandra is in recovery and she needs someone to take care of the farm.” 

“You could’ve taken Jeremy.” 

“Even though we’re together, I have my own life and he has his. And we need to start getting into the swing of that before it becomes completely unhealthy.” 

Christine sighed, and plopped down onto the floor. “He misses you.” 

“Of course I miss him too. His first letter should be there tomorrow. Stamps and cell service are basically gold around here. Tell Jere I love him-” And the phone cut out. 


	14. lil flashback time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how michael started his journey as the model he is. i guess.???

_**His P.T. Cruiser was running on it’s last leg. The world outside was dark and flashed before his eyes. The towering trees seemed like a blur of darkened greens and browns, almost a hallucination to his tired eyes. It had been four days, and there wasn’t a moment where Michael didn’t feel like shit for leaving his hometown. But, he couldn’t bring himself to face them. More specifically, Jeremy, the boy he had loved for years.** _

_**Michael pulled off to the side of the road, tears streaming down his swollen face. He’d run out of weed yesterday, so he was a bit on edge.** _

_**The barely eighteen year old slammed his fists against the steering wheel as another sob escaped him. It’s too late. Too late for him to go back.** _

_**His mom had called him forty some times, and left multiple text messages.** _

_**His Dad; Once.** _

_**Jenna; Sixteen times.** _

_**Christine; Twenty-three** _

_**Rich; Two** _

_**And.** _

_**Jeremy Heere, the boy he loved; Zero. Zero.** _

_**The number rang around his head like some kind of sadistic ghost that was set on punishing him.** _

 

_**He dialed his Mom’s number, not ready to completely destroy her fragile emotions. He needed to let her know that he was okay.** _

_**It rang twice, a hurried sob following the answer. “Michael James Mell, where the hell are you? We’ve been searching for days!” He stayed silent, the only noise continuing as their combined sobbing. “Are you in trouble? Is someone hurting you? Where are you?”** _

_**“No,” he took a deep breath. “No, I’m in the West Coast somewhere. California, maybe Oregon or Washington? I’m not sure.”** _

_**He could hear the echoing of his own voice on the other line. He was on speaker.** _

_**“Come home, Michael.” his father’s voice held desperation, something he’d never expect to hear from him. “We’re both very torn up.”** _

_**“I’m gay.” he blurted out before he could stop himself. “And I’m in love with Jeremy, and my life is fucked. I don’t wanna come home, I refuse to be in the same town.” His mother let out a breathy laugh of almost disbelief.** _

_**“Michael, we’ve known you were gay for a long time.”** _

_**“I’m not coming home.” It was barely a whisper. But his mother heard it all the same.** _

_**“Please, Michael. We love you. We’ll move, we’ll do something.”** _

_**“No.” He took a deep breath and started up the P.T. Cruiser. “I have to do this on my own. I’m an adult now. I love you, Mom. I love you, Dad.” The screen flashed red for a moment as he hung up the phone. He started the engine again, hoping to whatever deity out there that he would make it to the next gas station with half a tank of fuel.** _

_**Tears clouded his vision as he drove, which made it difficult to see the road in front of him. That may have been the reason he didn’t see the doe jump in front of his car. And with a swerve, he was smashed against a tree.** _


	15. found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter for updates: @angstfather  
> Just wrapping up how he was found after the car accident.

_**“Hold my hand, Jeremy!” Michael held out his outstretched palm. Jeremy instantly latched onto it with no second thought. Both boys were dressed accordingly for the night’s activities. Trick or Treating was a tradition they had acquired two years previous, and had complimenting outfits for each year.** _

_**A prince and a knight.** _

_**Michael leaned down and kissed Jeremy’s hand, enjoying the way he squirmed at the little amount of affection. “Ready to go, Prince Charming?”** _

_**“Will you protect me?” Jeremy gripped his flashlight tightly.** _

_**“Always!”** _

  


Michael sat up with a start, his chest heaving like he had just run a marathon. It was Halloween. And he was covered in gauze like some kind of funny looking mummy. A woman sat in the corner cooking over a large pot, her ginger locks were tied back into a tight bun, and her nightgown was heavy against her frame.

“Where am I?” his throat was heavy.

She glanced up from the pot, and brought him a glass of water.

“This is my house. You suffered a tragic accident.”

“I- what?” He started to panic, and she shushed him, and brought him back to his surroundings.

“Michael, please relax.” she came to sit at his beside, nimble fingers, worn with age stroked his hair back. “Your car had a misfortune. I found you on my morning walk and assessed whether or not your injuries were serious enough to call the authorities. Given the state of your body and your car, I figured you were a runaway and I didn’t want to put you in anymore stress than you already were.”

“T-thank you. That’s very kind of you.” He ran a shaky hand through his hair. “I don’t want to go back to where I’m from. Not yet.”

“Every so often, I get one of you. A vagabond searching for a new home. And somehow they stumble upon me. I’ll offer you what I offered them. A home.

You can stay with me as long as you help with the daily chores, and remain respectful.”

Michael nodded wholeheartedly, thanking his lucky stars that this woman had found him.


	16. merry meet, and merry part.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i wanted to tie up the mother Cassandra Arc so I could get back to the porn yall want.

The lost children fluttered about the cabin, hands finicky and pace frightened. Cassandra laid in bed, skin pale and eyes jaded. Their home smelled of cloves and yarrow, two of her favorite smells, and two that they’re acquired to be quite pleasant as well. 

There was six of them, children of Cassandra. She had built them up, and sent them out. Success pouring from her hands, and fed to them. 

George, once a heroin addicted truck driver from the back roads of Alabama, now a high end lawyer making the upper ends of thousands. 

Megan, a young mother coming upon that through sexual assault and physical abuse, torn down and ran from the home that kept her. She was now a widow, although having a happy marriage, and mother of three beautiful children, a writer of romance novels. She would not give up on love, because she had first found someone who would not give up on her. 

Benjamin, a broke businessman, who had sold things just to sell things, now sold what he loved and made millions. 

Noah, abandoned by his parents as a baby, now with a loving family and therapy to deal with his abandonment. 

Felicity, abused by her father, and left to die in the woods, now advocates for children in a child abuse campaign. She tours the country making sure that no child has to experience what she went through ever again. 

And Michael. 

His story seemed to be the least scarring of all. The stoner boy who was heartbroken and ready to give up on life. 

She had healed them all, and in her sickness, and impending death, she had brought them all together. Her children, the ones she would pass her legacy onto. 

That night when Michael had gone to clear his head, Felicity had called him and told him of her sickness. He had left without saying anything, and he regretted that almost immediately. The pain Jeremy must have felt, must have been as much as what he had felt when he left the first time. No matter how far away he went, he would never forget Jeremy Heere. 

“Michael.” He darkened the screen of his cellphone and strode back over to her bedside, joining the rest of them. “It’s time.” Felicity’s voice was soft, and loss seeped through every word. A nod proceeded. 

Mother Cassandra parted her lips and licked them in contemplation. Her hands moving to rest on her stomach. “My children. It is so nice to see you, and speak with your sparkling aura’s much instead of the letters you write. No matter how much I enjoy them.” the death rattle. She should have been moved to a hospital ages ago. But that would not have been where she had wanted to be. 

“Mother-” 

“George, darling.” he gripped at her hand tightly, tears sparking his eyes. 

“Mother.” They stated in unison, all gathering at her bedside. 

“My darling children.” there were stars in her eyes, she could see through universes. “It’s about time for me to go. To return to the one great mother.” They kneeled before her, hands touching her in comfort. 

In a moment, just a moment, as everyone gazed upon her, Mother Cassandra died.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Megan ruffled a hand through his hair, finishing up the dishes. All except Mother Cassandra’s giant pot. She had been the first there, and would be the last to leave. 

“Michael.” he stopped drying dishes for a moment, to glance at her. “You’re about the age of my eldest son now.” her smile struck his heart. 

“I suppose so.” He placed another dish in the cupboard. “Why do you say.” 

“I’m staying here.” the statement startled him, and he nearly dropped the plate he was holding. 

“Why?” 

“Mother Cassandra told me of the woman who had done what she had done for us, for her. Her name was Elizabeth. And there had been one before her, and before her, and so on. No one else has lived everything they wanted like I have. So I will let go of that and take it.” 

“Your son. Why bring him up?” 

“If I asked you to, would you take him a letter?” 

“Yes.” 

“Only the lost come here, and the ones that were found here. I cannot go see my children. But I will send them letters, just as she did.” 

“Write it up for me, and I will take it to him when I leave. Explain what you did.” Michael gave her a hug, pulling her close. 

“I will visit.” 

“I hope you do.” 

 

As he left that morning, the first of the lost showed up at her front door step. And so the new cycle began. 


	17. the end mother fuckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if yall want a sequel lemme know. otherwise this is the ned take it how u will.

It wasn’t long before Michael Mell was on Jeremy Heere’s doorstep. The birds chirped their morning tunes, and the sun shone on the two lovers in some sort of morbid reunion scene. Michael wore a grim expression, eyes full of remorse. He had grown a bit of stubble in his absence. One that had left Jeremy empty. 

“Sometimes, I don’t understand you.” Jeremy chides, breaking the silence and taking a sip of his coffee. Michael laughs at his statement, although strained. 

“I don’t think anyone has ever fully understood why I do what I do.” his hands instinctively reached for his scruff, an anxious habit acquired when it’d grown long enough to touch. “Not even you.” 

Jeremy sighed, and held out a hand.  “Michael, get in the goddamn house and eat some breakfast. You look like you haven’t eaten properly in days.” he hadn’t. It’d been road food, convenience store sandwiches and over priced fruit. 

“I don’t know? I actually…” Michael shook his head. “Jeremy.” It echoed in the quiet morning. “Jeremy, I was thinking. Maybe we should leave town. Start a life somewhere else. It could be good for us.” Jeremy’s eyes widened at his request. 

“Shouldn’t we take some time and talk about this?”

Michael looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “I- I want you to choose now. I know I’m being selfish and this is sudden, and I just got back. I can’t stay for good. I only came back, officially for you.” Jeremy sat down on the porch step, placing his coffee beside him. 

“You shouldn’t run away from whatever you’re trying to run away from. Where would we even go?” It was a valid question. And Michael didn’t even know exactly where. But he had savings, and modeling offers from around the world. 

“Everywhere. I want to travel the world. I want to go with you. That’s all I want. I’ll pay for everything. You won’t have to worry about a thing.” Michael loosely grasped his bag, letting it fall to the ground with a gentle thud. _ “Please.”  _ he was begged. Jeremy swallowed the lump in his throat. 

The look on Michael’s face was similar to the one he gave the night he told him he loved him. It broke Jeremy’s heart. 

If he didn’t say anything now, Michael would leave again, but probably for good. Jeremy couldn’t bear that. 

“ Alright, but what about that thing that you said about us being together all the time?” 

“I needed an excuse for while I was taking care of someone very dear to me.” Jeremy shot him a look of frustration, yet his look fell almost immediately. 

“When do we leave?” He knew by the smile on Michael’s face that he had chosen the right decision if he wanted them to stay together. 

“Go pack a bag. We’ll leave tonight. Then I have a surprise for when we get to Paris.” 


End file.
